I Hate This Part
by Epic Queen of Hearts
Summary: Aang has to go to Jersey Shore for the summer. How will Toph cope?They have a four month summer. Must go to a private school. Rated for one cuss word.


I don't own this ATLA.I do own this story .Do I own that?*rubs chin*Questions that shook the world!THIS IS TAANG[minor Zutara]!

In the car

* * *

_Driving slow_

_Through the snow_

_On Fifth Avenue_

Toph and Aang drove in Toph`s new car. Aang was driving.

_And now the radio`s all we can hear_

_And we ain`t talked since we left_

_It`s so overdue_

_It`s cold outside_

_But between us_

_It`s worse in here_

_The world slows down_

It was winter."Uh,Toph?"asked Aang

"What is it,Fancy Dancer?"she replied

"I sort-of have to go to Jersey Shore."He said it nervously

"WHAT!"She screamed

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the ends starts_

"I have to go,Gyatso got a summer job. Besides,it's only for the summer."He tried to explain. Toph refused to listen.

"Who am **I** supposed to hang out with!Did you think of **that**?I don`t have **any** friends other than you."She said angrily.

"You still have Katara and Sokka. You don`t need me to have fun with them."Aang replied

"Oh,wow. You think that naive little brat actually likes me?She thinks i`m a bad influence on you. God, do like her that much?You can`t realize that she** hates **your BEST FRIEND!"She started to cry. "You should know-"

"That's enough."

"Get out." Toph stated, then opened up Aang's door.

"Toph-" It was too late,because Toph had already driven off. He started the drive home.

_I can__`t take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don`t wanna try now_

_All that`s left goodbye_

_To find a way_

_That I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can`t take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

The Day Aang leaves

* * *

''I hope you have fun."Katara she hugged Aang. He blushed a rosy pink.

Toph walked up to him and mouthed the words,"I hope you know i`m only here because I didn`t want to stay with my parents "

_I have to do something_,Katara thought,_To keep her away from him_._I got it!_She came out of the hug and kissed him on the lips.

Toph ran into the woods by his house. She seriously couldn`t take it anymore.

_Everyday seven takes_

_Of the same old scene_

_Seems we`re bound by_

_The laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to ya now_

_Fore` we go to sleep_

_But will we sleep_

_Once I tell you_

_What`s hurting me_

Aang ran away from Katara,worried ,yet happy.

He ran straight to the middle of the woods where he knew Toph would saw her sitting by their tree.

"How did you find me?"she whispered angrily.

''This is where we always hang ,listen''

''Listen my ass!How about you look back at that driveway,ya`big dope.''Toph yelled

Aang was stunned. Sure, Toph cussed,but never at looked back was shocked[yet again].

Katara was back there,kissing Zuko.''Wha-''

''They`ve been doing that for a while ya`know. Always listen to the Toph.''she said,still looking blankly ahead.

''YOU KNEW I LIKED HER! WHY DIDN`T YOU TELL ME SOONER.''Then he remembered when they were in her car''You tried to.I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorr-''

He was cut off by Toph kissing him. Feeling and sparks exploded in their minds. When Toph came out of the kiss she said,''Your blabbing was giving me a headache, Leave. Now. You have to go.''She jumped on Aangs back''Giddy up.''

''I don`t wanna go anymore.''Aang complained

''Well,too bad.I am_ way_ too lazy to actually walk back.I have no idea how I got here.''Toph said

''I`m gonna miss you,Toph.''He kissed her

''.Ye-haw!''

_The world slows down_

_But my heart_

_Beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

_I can`t take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don`t wanna try now_

_All that`s left goodbye_

_To find a way_

_That I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can`t take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

Three Months Later

* * *

''Hey Toph!I`m bac-!''

He was cut off by Toph giving him a super-suprise-mega-hug and kissing him.''I have been wanting to do that for a long time.''

''Gee,what a greeting.''

Toph started speaking in a british accent.''Oh, shut up. You should be happy I came.''

''Yeah,okay''

He kissed her on the lips.''I have been wanting to do that for a while,too.''

* * *

Review. That's an **_ORDER_**. And I let people leave reviews, even if they don't have an account are aren't logged on. YAY!

Love and Peace,

Tokyo Mew Mew Gally


End file.
